Muse
by itsamel
Summary: He saw her in a bar five years ago she captured his heart then disappeared. He never thought he would see her again let alone have her show up to his bands open audition. A/U InuXKag
1. Troubled Teenagers

**Muse**

By: **itsamel****&****Nicluv1787**

_**Prologue: **_

**It's raining. **The side walk is slick and wet, the footsteps of the pedestrians making a rhythmic splash as they dash in and out of various shops into the rain. It had been cloudy for the past couple of days; it seemed to be only a matter of time before the sky decided to finally release its self upon the city. Inuyasha sat alone under the bust stop's awning, briskly jotting down notes on a wet, crinkled piece of paper. He paused for a moment, His long white hair sliding carelessly over his shoulder as he looked down the street. He flipped his mane back and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The 78 bus was always late.

Always had been, and always would be.

Inuyasha opened his amber eyes and stared blankly into the street in front of him. The Rain wasn't going to be letting up anytime soon. He squinted to look into the doughnut shop across the way. It was filled with people staring out the window at the sky as if rain was a foreign object or strange phenomenon they had never witnessed before.

_'Idiots.'_

People like that drove Inuyasha insane. How could someone be so stupid? There was no wonder in their gaze; it was just a sheer annoyance. He scoffed in disgust as he averted his eyes. He couldn't help himself but think of all the wasted space; the numerous people who just don't or can't begin to understand the beauty of the world. They were a waste of the gift that is existence.

For Inuyasha, Music was the expression of his wonder, his amazement, and his love and for the chance to feel these emotions, even though he would never admit it out loud.

A Melody began to form in his head.

**"And nothing is sweeter than needed revenge" **he hums out as he continues to scribble on the, increasingly, moist paper.

He paused as a memory of his parents' pops into his head.

_"What do you mean 'MUSICIAN'? What about business school? ... We have already discussed this! NO. My final answer is NO!"_

He quickly shakes his head to rid himself of the memory. Quickly, he begins scribbling down the words as he hums them aloud.

**"I won't burn long"**

He continues to write the song as it continues building up inside him.

**"And evidence you've done wrong will be gone"**

Just thinking about all the chaos that led him to where he is. The song is building up more and more inside him as his simple hum becomes a song. He couldn't keep it inside anymore.

**"And if you've got time anyway, why not watch me hurt!"**

His pencil led snaps and hits a puddle by his feet. Inuyasha looks down to realize he is now standing and the bus has arrived. The driver quickly looks away when Inuyasha catches him staring at him. The passengers inside, however, stare openly with mixed expressions of pity and fright.

A mother, near the front of the bus holds her child a little bit closer to her as he steps on in. He glances out of the corner of his eye at an old woman in the front row. She shakes her head and murmurs under her breath.

"Kids these days and their drug habits... What _is_ the world coming to...if my Henry were still alive…"

He slips the driver some change and slinks to the back of the bus.

"Everyone is a critic" he mumbles and places the soaked piece of paper into his raincoat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"It's raining" **Kagome breathes to herself. "Boy, did I pick a fine day to drop out of college." She leans absentmindedly onto one of the beams that support the arch which reads 'Grossmont Community College'

The crowded halls behind her fall silent with only the sound of the rain making its descent to the puddles below echoing to Kagome's ears. It had been cloudy for the past couple of days; it seemed to be only a matter of time before the sky decided to finally release its self upon the school. Kagome Twirled a strand of her long black hair in her fingers. She looked at her watch, for what felt like, the millionth time in the past five minutes. Her boyfriend was late.

Always had been, and always would be.

Kagome leaned her head against the poll staring off into the distance_. 'I don't know why I even bother,' _she thought to herself._ 'It's always the same thing with him...'_

Almost religiously, she pulls around her backpack and begins to rummage for her notebook. Kagome never had a great memory for things, but most of it never really seemed to matter anyways. That is, until she first time she picked up the guitar. Even though she was only ten at the time, she could still remember how the wood of the neck felt in her clumsy hands; the melodies that always seemed to melt off the strings and be carried away to place far more suited to them.

Music was her passion.  
That is, after all, why she finally decided to chase her dream of being a singer and song writer.

Her family always was very supportive; her grandfather would request a song here or there while she did chores about the house, while her younger brother would sing silly lyrics when she practiced guitar within ear shot to him.

Despite the warm glow of appreciation her family illuminated, her current boyfriend Keith never cared to hear her sing. In fact, all he really seemed to care about was one thing.

Kagome felt a sudden rush of frustration building inwardly. She sunk down to her knees and began writing the lyrics as they formed themselves in her head.

**'I guess it doesn't matter what I say or what I seem.**

**You stuck what I felt in the pocket of your jeans'**

'Jeans, his jeans, hitting the floor, right before mine....' Kagome closes her eyes for a moment trying to hold back the tears; the aggravation suddenly shadowed by the shame.

_"Come on Kagome...it's going to be special I promise, just lie down and let me handle it...just kiss me and the rest will come into place..." _

A few tears find their way down her face and splash into the puddle near her feet. _'I want to take it all back...' _she thinks_. I wanted it to be different...'_

She shakes her head as if to rid herself of the memory. Breathing deep she allows her large brown eyes to focus entirely on the words flowing from her heart to her hand. It was anger driving her tears now.

**'Ignoring me the morning after wasn't enough**

**I swear I'm going to cry. **

**I'm sick of being so tough.'**

She closes her notebook, letting just a few more tears roll down the path of her cheek. There were so many thoughts consuming her, just a little longer to release them, just a few more tears,

Just a few more.

Startled by a familiar honk, Kagome jumped up dropping her notebook, thoughts and final tears into a puddle at her feet.

"That is what you get for zoning out like an idiot. You're lucky you're good at working on me. Otherwise I might just think about leaving you here." Keith pulls the car right in front of the archway. The cigarette he smokes covers his face in a gray fog, his piercing blue eyes are still visible through the smoke.

Kagome looks down. The rain hits the notebook in a rhythmic pattern. The sound reminds her of footsteps running away.

She slings one of her arms out of her backpack, giving herself access to the zipper. She leans down and picks up her notebook. The ink runs out of the sides and down her hands. She begins walking slowly towards Keith's car.

"Everyone is a critic" she mumbles as she zips up her backpack allowing just one more tear to fall.

_**A/N:**_

_**This is the collaborative effort between the brilliant and humble (lol) itsamel and Nicluv1787 sisters and co- authors of this FanFic "MUSE". Thanks for reading! **_

_**Look out for chapter one coming soon to a computer near you!**_


	2. At the Karaoke Club

**Muse**

**Chapter Two: At the Karaoke Club**

**By: Itsamel & Nicluv1787**

**The Karaoke club was musky smelling and filled with smoke.** Inuyasha stepped into the cloud of nicotine and scanned the room. There was a sea of people scattered haphazardly around the place, laughing and drinking. While an older gentleman finished up his rendition of 'Thriller' by Micheal Jackson on stage. It was obvious the man had, had a bit too much to drink by the way he was attempting to shimmy his hips in the famous M.J. Fashion.

Familiar laughter caught Inuyasha's attention. He looked to his right to see Sango and Miroku sitting at a table giggling together at the old man's performance. They had only been dating just a few short months, but it was obvious to Inuyasha that they were perfect for one another.

He began heading over to the table, maneuvering around chairs, tables and the occasional wanderer in the sea of sitting arrangements. As Inuyasha was approaching the table Miroku caught site of him and raised his hand in a friendly gesture.

"So nice of you to join us!" he said smiling joyfully.

"So nice of you to pick the busiest night of the week to come to the club, _Miroku_." Inuyasha said trying to hide his distaste, as the girls behind him began to giggle wildly as they each pressed their ears against a cell phone. The Club was eighteen and over, but these girls looked to be no more than sixteen. _How did they ever mange to get in? _Inuyasha thought annoyed.

"In a good mood as always, I see." Miroku said as he subtly tried to rap his arm around Sango's shoulders. She was obviously aware of his futile attempt and appeared to be quite unwilling to let it fly. She swiftly bonked him on the head and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Come on, Guys. Let's try to have a little fun, ok? Besides, this is supposed to be a celebration! We've finally formed a legitimate band! What better place for music lovers to go then a karaoke bar?" She flicked her 'bonking wrist' elegantly and rested her hands around her glass of soda. She looked from Inuyasha to Miroku (who was now rubbing his head) trying to create a chain reaction of smiles. it wasn't working.

Inuyasha rested his arms onto the back of the chair and leaned back. He was only eighteen, but it felt as if he had lived for hundreds of years. The older gentleman on stage gave a bow, nearly losing his balance, and not so gracefully exited the stage.

The Owner of the club came on after him, clapping his hands enthusiastically. His belly jiggled as he laughed and smiled his big toothy grin. He walked up to the microphone, which he appeared to swallow into his beard as he began thanking the gentleman,

"Thank you Dave, that certainly was…er… _interesting"_ Inuyasha and other bar patrons laughed aloud at the comment. The man seemed to miss the double meaning and did another sloppy bow before falling over his barstool.

"Up next, it appears we have...uh...correct me if I am mispronouncing this...En-ow-assa?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _No way_, He thought glaring at the Emcee _there is no way he is beckoning me onto the stage_! _I just got here! How could this portly Son of a Bitch even __**know**__ I was coming? _

Inuyasha turned a suspicious glance towards Miroku.

"MIROKU YOU BASTARD!" He screamed suddendly;slamming his hands on the table.

Sango immediately cut in "Actually, it was me who signed you up. I thought...well...you know... maybe you would want to sing to get some of your frustration out?" She smiled hopefully.

Miroku chuckled light heartedly "Your audience awaits."

Frustrated, and annoyed, Inuyasha stood erect and began heading for the stage. The manager was scoping the room absent mindedly until his eyes locked on Inuyasha.

"Here he is folks! let's give him a big hand of encouragement!" The crowd began to clap politely, some a bit more enthusiastic than the others.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and into the light. The audience was completely silent now. His amber eyes shifted around the crowded room as the whispers began.

He could hear everything they were saying. He'd heard it all before a million times.

_"White hair? I've never seen such a thing. Do you think he dyes it that way?" _

_"Look at those eyes! It's almost creepy." _

_"I've never seen such a strange looking person,and so young too!"_

The manager looked over the top of his spectacles, at Inuyasha. They were as thick as bullet proof glass, It was obvious he couldn't see what all the fuss was about (let alone his own nose.)

"Welcome to center stage, Enowassa! What a crazy name, are you named after a relative?"

Inuyasha looked at the manager and stared blankly. The lights on the stage had already caused the large man to sweat a great deal. His stomach moved slowly up and down with his breathing, as if it was nodding in approval.

"No, i' not. no need to make a fuss over it. Nothing special, just a name." He said grinding his teeth, yet, keeping his stare strong.

"Ah, I see. Well, how about we give him one more big applause folks, as we hear Enowassa's version of..." He raised his glasses squinting at the monitor while leaning in close to the screen. Inuyasha hadn't noticed it before. He turned to read the title of the song he would be singing. He nearly burst into flames on the stage.

Sango may have saved Miroku once, but the minute he was off this platform, Miroku was a dead man.

"I'M A GENIE IN A BOTTLE!" The Manager announced happily.

He handed Inuyasha the microphone and waddled off the stage as the music began to pick up.

'_Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life_.' Inuyasha chanted , that and _'Miroku you're a dead man. Miroku you're a dead man. Miroku you're a dead man.'_

The girls sitting besides Sango and Miroku began cheering wildly as he began to sing.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" one of them exclaimed in a high pitched squeal.

They began dancing in their chairs; one of them was even holding out the phone towards the stage.

'_Great' _Inuyasha thought '_This has to be the worst night of my life.'_

**"This could be the best night of your life" exclaimed Ayumi.** The loud music on the other end of the phone was making it very hard for Kagome to hear her friend properly.

"I don't know....if my mom ever found out that Yuka's brother sneaked me into a club she would never forgive me!" She said lying on her back twirling the phone cord around her finger. She was dressed for a night on the town, but, she needed just one more push from her friends to get her to be completely willing to sneak out and ride her bike to the Club a few blocks away. "Besides" she said, obviously being coy "The music there isn't even my style. Who listens to Christina Aguilera anymore?" She span onto her stomach.

_Come on girls, just one more push I swear I will head out the door! _

There was a crackle on the end of the line and Eri's voice came on the line. "WANNA KNOW WHO LISTENS TO CHRISTINA? COOL AND HOT BOYS THAT SING IT AT A KAREYOKE BAR, THAT'S WHO! NOW STOP BEING A PARTY POOPER AND GET DOWN HERE! YUKA'S BROTHER IS EXPECTING YOU!!!" Eri's shouting became all the girls laughing together.

Kagome was over the edge now she was properly motivated to take the plunge. She smiled and tossed her legs over the side of her bed

"See you girls in 10 minutes!"

She grabbed her nice heels and tip-toed down the hall, praying the floor boards wouldn't creek. reaching the door, she took a look over each shoulder.

The coast was clear.

She leaned out the doorway and set her shoes down outside, as to not make any noise. Her long hair was in curls and swung carelessly over her shoulders next to her face as she began to fasten her shoes. Her green dress hugged her curves nicely and blew elegantly as the wind caressed her lightly. She wasn't normally the type to dress up, but tonight felt special. She had even bothered to do her makeup.

Kagome finished fussing with her feet and spun once; just for practice. As she stopped she heard a small noise behind her. She slowly peeked down the hall to investigate. The moon was shimmering in from the windows, illuminating the hallway floors with a slight shine. If there was anyone spying, their shadow would easily be seen. However, the only shadows were that of the branches of the trees outside. They looked as if they were hands reaching into the house to pull Kagome out into the mystery of the night.

She was bursting with adrenaline now, the night was so inviting, so **exciting**. Kagome dashed out the front door and across the yard to her bicycle, quickly raising the kick stand.

'_Bicycling in heels wasn't my best idea, but tonight is going to be worth it, I just know It.' _she thought to herself as she began peddling out the front gate and into the dark street ahead.

**Inuyasha was pissed**. He was beyond pissed, He was blind with rage and he wanted revenge. The audience was still laughing and applauding as he made his way back to the table.

Sango stood up moments before Inuyasha reached them.

"Think about what you're doing Inuyasha, it was just a joke. No harm, no foul." She said putting out both hands as if to form a barricade between Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Think about what? He just humiliated me in front of fifty or more people I don't know!" He was glaring at Miroku who was trying his hardest to control his laughter. Suddenly, Miroku couldn't stand it any longer and started laughing openly. He leaned over and slapped his knee in hysterics. Inuyasha raised his fist, ready to strike a blow straight into Miroku's face when someone behind him gave him just enough of a nudge to send him face first into the table. Sango and Miroku both stared at him blankly. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see who had knocked him into the table, there was no one there.

He looked up at the stage which was currently occupied by a middle aged woman leaning over the microphone and singing seductively to a small balding man in the front row. _At least there was someone enjoying themselves_. Inuyasha thought. The laughter had ceased, and everyone had left Inuyasha's moment of embarrassment in the past. For all appearance's it was as if it had never happened, at least to everyone but the band members trying to have a night on the town. Sango reached out her hand and helped Inuyasha to his feet.

"Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea after all. Miroku and I will bring the car around. I'm sorry, we'll celebrate another night." She Grabbed Miroku by the ear (as he covered his mouth trying to contain the laughter that was now bubbling back up inside him after Inuyasha's down fall) and dragged him outside to the parking lot. Inuyasha adjusted himself in his seat and felt his head. He was bleeding slightly.

"Shit" he exclaimed aloud.

He brushed himself off and headed towards the bathroom, his hand on his head, trying to cover his face.

**Kagome was excited**! She was beyond excited! She was in a euphoric state and was ready for something amazing to happen!

"KAGOME!" she heard her friends call out in three part harmony. She entered in the back door, sliding by the bathrooms nearly bumping into someone running into the men's restroom. She glided on air over to the table and wrapped her arms around her friends for a group hug. They released and took thier respective seats at the table while another singer took the stage.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this." She said brushing her hair away from her face.

"So she says" Giggled Yuka wiggling her upper body in a flirtatious manner.

The girls all laughed aloud. It was a liberating experience to be this bold. None of them had ever really snuck out of the house before. Let alone, snuck out of the house to go to a club!

"So, Kagome, how are things with you and Keith?" Eri chimed in; she had the best of intentions. She didn't know how Kagome felt. Kagome took a minute to collect her thoughts on this matter. She didn't want to let on that she had given him the most precious gift and felt entitled to stay with him because of it. She didn't want to let her best friends know that she was as unhappy as she was.

"They're good..." She said looking down and trying hard to smile sincerely.

"HEY!" Ayumi exclaimed wiggling her finger at Eri's face "No boy talk tonight! This is a _girl's _night out and there is to be no such discussions as to the matters of love. It is to be a completely loveless night!"

Kagome Smiled at this. Ayumi didn't know it, but she just saved her life.

"You're just saying that because you don't have a boyfriend" Eri said in a mock catty tone.

"That's not fair!" Ayumi whined

"_Anyways_..." Yuka said looking from Ayumi to Eri, who were now staring each other down, "we all set up a bit of a surprise for you Kagome!" she said pushing in between the two of them, lest they explode into a full blown cat fight.

"What sort of surprise?" Kagome said blinking curiously.

The girls erupted into laughter right as the emcee on stage announced, "Our next singer is Kagome! Kagome come on down!"

**The bleeding had finally stopped.** Inuyasha moved his hair from his forehead to inspect the wound one more time before heading back out into the club. He looked himself in the mirror for brief moment and sighed.

His long white hair fell carelessly over his shoulder. His amber eyes looked tired, and troubled. Nothing seemed to be going right tonight. Inuyasha just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, it hit him. _What's taking Miroku and Sango so long? Weren't they just going to get the car and pick me up? If they ditched me, I'm stranded, _he thought,_ the buses didn't run this late._

Inuyasha raced to the door and dashed into the main room. He began scanning for the entrance when, a song began to caress his ears. His body was soothed instantly, and he felt as if he was being held in the arms of someone who truly loved him unconditionally. He turned towards the stage and he saw her.

Her dark hair curled around her face illuminating her brown eyes. The dress she wore pressed against the curves of her body and flowed away in a teasing dance as she swayed to the music. Inuyasha was speechless. He was feeling something he had never felt before. He sat down at the nearest table and stared memorized by the words flowing from her mouth.

"_Oh, winter, sweet winter, hello...  
steal my sun I'll be your only one_

In the times we know  
life takes money and money makes woes  
like your lover leads your heart, lets it grow,  
keep an eye on the silent sky  
see the splendor in a short ride  
be the slow falling snow  
in the times we know

He had to know her; never had Inuyasha heard such a voice come from someone so beautiful before. He couldn't put this feeling into words, but he just wanted to be next to her. He wanted to bask in the glow she radiated. The music ended and the crowd was clapping enthusiastically. Even Inuyasha found himself standing and applauding for this mysterious girl. His feet began to move forward towards the stage. He couldn't control his body; he just knew that he needed to meet this girl. To have her brown eyes locked into his own, to hold her close to him. As he began making his way through the crowd, more and more people began to stand up in an ovation, blocking Inuyasha's view of the stage. He began to shove and push with all his might. People began whistling and yelling in his ears. Until, at last, they all took their seats and she was gone.

**The Applause had just begun **when Kagome saw her friends waving their hands as they scrambled for their things. A large man dressed in all black was weaving through the crowd to reach their table. Another, bouncer was heading for the stage. People began standing and applauding, cutting off her view of her friends. She bowed gracefully and headed off the stage towards the back door. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. Yuka's brother was scrambling towards the door pushing, it open waving his arms like broken windmill to hurry Kagome out. She paused for a moment and looked back at the people retaking her seats, she caught a glimpse of a magnificent white light, but before her eyes could completely focus, the door was shut, and she was running for, what felt like her life, to her bike, to ride at a panicked pace into the night.

'**She's here, I can feel it.' **Inuyasha assured himself as he scoped the crowd of people discussing casually among themselves, giving the room a bit of a buzzing feeling. He walked away from the stage and back to the table at the end of the room. He took his seat and stared at the stage intently. He could still feel the way her words encase his whole being. They danced about his thoughts, and enveloped his heart. They echoed endlessly. There hadn't been a moment she had escaped his thoughts since that night weeks ago.

"Inuyasha, it's time to go" It was Miroku. His hand was placed lightly on the back of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Not just yet... Inuyasha breathed. "I can't leave just yet..."

Miroku walked over and leaned onto the table to look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"You've been coming to this place every night for weeks, she isn't coming back. Besides, you promised Sango and me you would give Kikyo a try. So what do you say? Come and breathe some fresh air for awhile, and leave this smoke filled dump." He smiled light heartedly and patted Inuyasha on the back, before heading for the door.

Inuyasha blinked a few more times. The stage had been empty all night. There didn't appear to be anyone planning on singing any sort of song tonight. Maybe he was just wasting his time. Maybe, he should give this Kikyo girl a try. It was better than chasing a girl who he didn't even know the name of. Inuyasha stood and looked around one last time. The people sitting about the room were engrossed in their own conversations; Their own worlds. He sighed heavily and pushed in the chair he had been occupying for weeks now. He lowered his head and walked towards the door without looking back. Not even when a young girl with black hair squeezed passed him to get in.

'**It's here, I know it' **Kagome thought as she entered the club (through the front door this time) nearly bumping into someone walking out. She ran up to the counter where the bartender stood and asked "Excuse me sir, but I believe I left my purse here a few weeks ago."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Itsamel: The lyrics from the song Kagome sings in the bar are not an author's original. They were pulled from the Band "Gregory and the Hawk"**

**Nicluv1787: 'Genie in a Bottle' is the property of Christina Aguilera & her record label (So dont blame us for it)Just kidding(sort of)**

**Itsamel: Hey now, Christina Aguilera is very talented and professional.....PFFT. HAHAHAHA. i'm sorry, i couldnt help myself.**

**Nicluv1787: Okay enough basing on the 'artists' lets get to the point here we need to summarize this chapter, maybe even give out some teasers?**

**Itsamel: ok ok ok. so, we have Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango finally forming a band and trying to par-taying it up.....in thier own special way.**

**Nicluv1787: While Kagome is celebrating teenage rebellion with her slightly retarded friends... isnt that special?**

**Itsamel: Thats what mom always used to tell us when we rode the short bus! but i guess that doesn't have anything to do with the amazing song Kagome sang! (at least, not for the sane readers out there..)**

**Nicluv1787: All true, it was an Amazing song and Inuyasha sure did seem to dig it? hehe, So what's in store next week for our lovely readers?**

**Itsamel: something tells me there is going to be some major love in the air, come next chapter**

**Nicluv1787: I wonder what happens... oh wait I already know, Haha well I guess we'll have to keep them all in suspense until next time!**

**Itsamel: i can hardly wait! (mostly because i'm feeling too lazy to write.)**

**Nicluv1787: NOOooo. Oh well, Goodbye folks!**

**Tune in next time for Muse: Chapter Two**


	3. Her Name is Kagome

Inuyasha walked blindly down the busy sidewalk. His eyes were glazed over and his entire body ached of exhaustion. He a stretched and let out a yawn. It most certainly had been a long night. It was apparent to him everything had gone well, but Inuyasha couldn't seem to shake the feeling that this wasn't right. Something felt amiss.

He gazed lazily ahead of him. The studio sign stuck out like a sore thumb from the building. Inuyasha knew that Miroku would be inside spending way too much time on the presentation of the band; probably making posters, and shinning up the instruments. Today would be the third open audition in a week. It was starting to feel like there wasn't going to be anyone that captured the spark he was looking for in their new lead singer.

Inuyasha glanced down for a moment to look at the decaying sidewalk. He felt old. Older then he should've felt. It seemed like only yesterday he was a rambunctious 18 year old sitting in a karaoke bar waiting for the mysterious girl in the green dress to reappear. If only he could have learned her name.

'_**Has it really been 5 years?'**_

Inuyasha shook his white hair to rid himself of the thought. He was with Kikyo now. He loved Kikyo! ...right?

The chimes on the door rang as Inuyasha stepped through the threshold into the studio. Miroku came rushing into the front room, broom and hand, covered in, what seemed to be, cobwebs.

"Inuyasha! Just the person I wanted to see!" he said, a devilish smirk crossing his lips. Inuyasha knew this was coming. He knew he was in trouble when Kikyo was caught chatting on the phone to Sango last night. Neither one of those girls can keep a secret to save their lives. Kikyo had known something was up, and passed the word onto Sango. **Great.**

"Not now Miroku, we've got business to attend to. Not to mention you look like crap." Inuyasha said flipping the "Closed" sign to "Now Open"

"It's almost time for the auditions to start. We need to get ready." He continued turning around and giving Miroku a firm glare. Even though they were twenty-three now, Miroku still had the heart of a teenager.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha! Where's your sense of brotherhood? You know you can tell your ol' pal Miroku anything....especially if that anything has to do with a certain date with a certain Kikyo."

Inuyasha sighed heavily.

_*Flashback*_

_"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kikyo asked reaching for Inuyasha's hand in the dark. _

_"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Inuyasha said gently grabbing her hand and leading her deeper into the forest. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of her face. She was serious, as usual. Inuyasha had really had hoped this adventure would have ignited some true unadulterated emotion into her face, but he still had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. He halted and pulled Kikyo to stand in front of him. She complied staring blankly into the darkness. Leaning against her back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders he covered her eyes with his hand._

_"No peaking" he whispered into her ear. Kikyo took hold of Inuyasha's wrists as he led her into a clearing. "Now" he said leaning his face close to her ear. "Open your eyes." He slowly removed his hands from her eyes allowing her senses to take everything in. _

_The clearing was lit only by the moonlight, reflecting off of a lake. In the center, everything was tinted blue, the ground, the water, even the trees. Dancing over the lake was a flock of fireflies intertwining like reachable stars over the water._

_Kikyo gasped and blinked in disbelief, speechless; the dancing fireflies drawing her closer and closer to the water's edge._

_Inuyasha was close behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked over the lake, also, in a sense of awe. He found himself in a calm state. A place of peace that he wished would never leave. _

_He lifted his head and spun Kikyo around to face him, pulling her close. She looked deeply into his eyes, her quiet beauty captivating him. He leaned down to meet her lips with his own, when a finger interrupted their meeting. He opened his amber eyes wide. Kikyo's expression remained the same, a stern, yet calm silence. _

_"You know how I feel about that sort of thing, Inuyasha." She said without breaking gaze. "My father has been very strict with me on what can, and cannot be done before marriage."_

_Inuyasha looked at her longingly as he retracted his head away from hers. He moved his hands slowly from her waist to her palms and grasped them lightly. _

_"I thought, perhaps, tonight might be a good night to finally take that leap, Kikyo." He said smoothly, looking from her face to her left hand. _

_"Why do you say that?" she said tilting her head slightly forward with curiosity and underlining anger. Inuyasha looked down for a moment, his heart was beating so fast, even though he wasn't nervous. They had been together so long. Isn't this what being a couple was all about? Taking chances? _

_There were so many thoughts running through Inuyasha's head in that moment, but only one image:_

_A green dress hugging a well figured body, and ebony hair caressing the face that held those deep brown eye. _

_Inuyasha paused and blinked. He needed to get her out of this head, he was never going to see her again, after all. _

_Kikyo was it for him and he needed to let her know._

_"Inuyasha...tell me..." Kikyo said her voice growing deeper. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment and then gazed up into Kikyo's chocolate orbs. He bent down on one knee and grabbed the small blue box he had hidden in some deep grass earlier that day. He released Kikyo's hands and opened the box slowly; hoping to catch a glimmer in her dark eyes. _

_"Kikyo" He said swallowing hard. '__**I'm sorry my mystery girl, but I can't chase the wind anymore.'**_

_"Would you marry me?" _

_*End Flashback*_

"YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU!" Miroku yelled as he came running from the bathroom. He had finally gotten all of the spider webs and dust from his clothes and hair, although, with the look of excitement and panic on his face, you could hardly notice the change.

"Yes, alright, I asked Kikyo to marry me." Inuyasha said leaning his chair back agaisnt the wall, one foot on the table. "Now will you layoff"

"I just can't believe you actually went through with it is all...." Miroku said obviously trying to contain his excitement. He had been asking Inuyasha for ages if he was going to 'pop the question to Kikyo', but Inuyasha had never given him a straight answer until today. Miroku was a ball of energy waiting to explode. **Great.**

"Well, I'm really happy for you, and I know that Sango will be too when she hears about this." Miroku said placing his hand on his chin in mock contemplation. "You know how girls get when wedding bells are ringing through their heads. It's the color schemes, the flowers, and the location. Evidently it's _all _about location. Oh, and don't get me _started_ on how much they love to go on about dress-"

A fist came out of nowhere hitting Miroku on the head, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Sorry I'm late." Sango said, as she pulled up her chair besides Miroku, who was now rubbing the massive bump on his head. "Did I miss anything special?"

She said folding her hands neatly onto the table top when Inuyasha's eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny. Upon closer inspection Inuyasha realized she was wearing an engagement ring.

"Miroku, you idiot" Inuyasha said sighing.

"What did I do THIS time?" Miroku said, still rubbing the back of his head. "Can't a guy have a conversation without the possibility of concussion?" He chuckled worriedly.

"Not when you name is Miroku Hioshi!" Sango said laughing light heartedly. "But, knowing Inuyasha, I guess he noticed our surprise." She said lowering her hand for Inuyasha to see.

Inuyasha looked at the ring, and then looked at Sango's face. She glowed heavenly. It was as if she radiated love to the very core. Even Miroku was smiling at this point. He looked over at Inuyasha and shrugged.

"Great minds think alike I suppose." He smiled at Sango, whose mouth was now agape.

"YOU DIDN'T!" She exclaimed joyfully.

Inuyasha sighed once more, and looked away. "Yeah, I did" he mumbled under his breath. He wasn't really up for any of this sort of well wishing. He really just wanted to get the Audition over with. They needed a lead singer badly. Just like he needed a hole in the head to rid him of all the thoughts swirling around, of all the doubts, and the fear.

Sango giggled a little as Miroku kissed her ring finger. "I forgot some of the paperwork in the car. I saw the line outside when I first got here, so I'll go ahead and let everyone in before we get too backed up. Go ahead and start without me." She stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it up and yelled down the unseen line of people along the building. "Alright everyone, please have your paperwork ready! We are now taking the auditions!" She took a step forward and took the piece of paper from the first person in line. "Go ahead and give your information to the gentlemen at the table, they will give you the instructions from there."

She smiled back at Miroku and may her way out the door. The bell rang twice, as a young girl, around the age of 21 walk through the door.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She wore a Green summer dress with her black hair hanging delicately around her face.

_**Could it be?**_

Inuyasha could feel his mouth drop open, with so many words wanting to spill out, but only silence escaping. Miroku gave him a quick curious glance in his direction and then smoothly asked the young woman "What's your name?"

She looked up, her brown eyes piercing into Inuyasha's amber stare.

"Kagome," She said softly. "My name is Kagome Higurashi" She bowed slightly, with a glimpse at her cleavage. Inuyasha felt his desire begin to stir inside of him. Everything was becoming blurry. He had waited so long to know her name. He hung her like a golden bell inside his heart, and now, he felt as if he could burst just to speak her name.

"Kagome...." he breathed.

She glanced startled at him. "Yes?" she said looking at him deeply. Inuyasha hadn't realized that he had spoken, and quickly tried to recover himself.

"Uh....what is the sing you have planned to song....I mean....that is...." he stammered.

Miroku gave him another puzzled look and cut in "I think what he is trying to say, is what beautiful melody are you going to grace us two fine men wit-"

Sango's fist came sharply down on top of Miroku's head. He fell back in his chair, his legs sticking straight up with a slight twitch to them.

"Can't I leave you alone for 2 minutes?" She said, clearly aggravated. Sango sat down and looked up at Kagome who clearly was frightened.

"Please excuse my fiancée," Sango said smiling reassuringly, with a slight wave of the hand. "But he is an extreme idiot" she tilted her head and laughed gently.

Miroku pulled himself to his feet and readjusted himself in his chair. "Please," he began "Would you sing for us?"

Inuyasha could not take his eyes off her. He felt as if he were surrounded by a warmth he had never known. Something so tender, and so loving, that he wished to form to it and stay in it always.

Kagome closed her eyes and began to sing:

_I've got a hunger  
Twisting my stomach into knots  
that my tongue was tied off_

my brain's repeating  
"if you've got an impulse let it out"  
But they never make it past my mouth.

_Our youth is fleeting  
Old age is just around the bend  
And I can't wait to go grey_

And I'll sit and wonder  
Of every love that could've been  
If I'd only thought of something charming to say.

Inuyasha sat speechless Sango and Miroku burst into applause. He finally knew, it was really her, the girl he had waited months for at the Karaoke kept coming back night after night with the hope to see her face, to hear her sing just one more time. Now, he finally knew her name. He could finally tell her about the night that he saw her sing! The tidal wave of emotions that swept over him when her voice first pierced his ears.

"I bet Kikyo would love her!" Miroku whispered into Inuyasha's ear, obviously searching his reactions.

"Y-Yeah." Inuyasha stammered. "I bet she would."

"Then it's settled! I don't need to see anyone else" Miroku said standing up, triumphantly. Sango smiled, sweetly as Kagome blinked wide eyed at Miroku

"You're going to be our new lead singer!"

Inuyasha looked from Miroku, to Sango, to Kagome. He could feel his heart rate picking up.

_**This isn't good....**_


End file.
